Deadly Beauty
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A Street Fighter one-shot lemon with Vega and Juri. If you are under 18, DO NOT READ. Otherwise, enjoy. Read and review, please no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Street Fighter or any of it's characters. All rights to Street Fighter and it's characters go to Capcom.**

**A/N: Please be advised, this story is intended for mature audiences only. It contains very strong language, strong and graphic sex, and some violence too. If you are under 18, DO NOT READ. Otherwise, enjoy.**

A man wearing a grey coat walked down the streets of downtown China. The coat he wears seems to cover quite a lot, but for a man who truly sees himself as beautiful, you wouldn't think he would wear one. But alas, he has no choice: the many scars from his victories and defeats against many great opponents has led him to be cautious about his looks. Well, even more so than he already was at this rate. And yet, despite his face not taking any damage, he still wore a mask. Once again, for a man calling himself beautiful to hide behind something is somewhat mind-boggling, but Vega didn't seem to care much.

Over the many, many years of fighting others, it had finally caught up to Vega. He was alone in this world. Shadaloo was no more, and his previous colleagues - as he would hesitate to call anyone a "friend" - had all disbanded from their evil deeds, all trying to teach martial arts or returning to their old lives. Vega, however, hadn't reached that point yet. Despite the many scars and the wear and tear of his battles, he was still young, handsome, and as fast and deadly as he ever was.

After the storm of thoughts in his mind finally subsided, Vega stumbled across a bar and went inside. As if trying to be courteous, he removed his coat, still revealing the same old him underneath, from the striped pants to the snake tattoo surrounding his body. He was still wearing his signature claw, but didn't want to use it. Unless, of course, he had to. And from the looks of most of the patrons sitting either at the bar or at one of many tables in the room, he may very well have to.

Being the cool, calm, and collective man that he was, Vega walked up to the bar and removed his mask, once again as a result of his own twisted view of courtesy, and sat down on a stool. The rather buxom barmaid tending to the bar itself had her gaze fixated on Vega's almost flawless looks. Ditching the customer she was with, she walked up to him and asked what he would like to drink.

"Rum and coke, please," answered Vega.

"I'll get right on it," replied the barmaid.

Vega flashed a quick smile at the barmaid as she started fixing him his drink, and his smile turned into a chuckle as he saw the other customer that the barmaid had left behind glare at Vega angrily.

"What's so funny?" asked the patron. He spoke with a British, punk rock accent.

"To me, almost everything, Birdie" replied Vega coolly.

"Oh, Vega. It's you. I almost never recognized you without the mask on," said Birdie.

"Whereas you are somewhat hard to miss," responded the Spaniard.

"Touche," Birdie replied before picking up his mug of beer to go sit at a table, obviously not enjoying Vega's arrogance at the bar.

As Birdie walked away, two things happened: The first thing was the barmaid had made it back to Vega with his drink. The second one was, as soon as the bottom of the cup holding Vega's drink hit the bar, the door opened causing all eyes - except for Vega's - to look towards the door. Almost everyone's jaws dropped as a woman with black hair, pale white skin, and pink eyes walked through the door.

"It's her!" said one of the patrons, panicking.

"Let's get out of here!" said another, scrambling to his feet, getting ready to run for the door.

"It's okay, little pups. You can stay. I'm not going to hurt you... unless you give me a good reason to," said the woman in a sultry voice as she closed the door behind her, walking further into the bar. Vega's mouth turned up at the corners as he recognized the voice of the only human being other than him that he would consider beautiful.

"Juri. It's so good to see you," Vega said, still not turning around from the bar. This reaction scared the barmaid, who had ducked under the bar.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite little chew-toy," Juri replied.

"If I remember appropriately, you were the toy," said Vega.

The female walked up to Vega and rested her hands on his shoulders from behind. "Then you should have tied me up to make me stay put," Juri whispered sexily in Vega's ear.

Vega turned to her and they both smirked as the other people at the bar, Birdie included, ran out of the door. "Would you like a drink?" Vega asked.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," Juri replied, licking Vega's cheek before sitting down next to him.

It was during that moment, among the ever so few others that he spent with Juri, that Vega didn't feel so lonely anymore. Sure, he was beautiful, and as a result he pretty much could have any girl he wanted. But compared to Juri, that was child's play. When it came to Juri, it was always a challenge. Their relationship was mostly sex, but it was the sex that only they could give one another. It was rough, hard, passionate, and almost borderline sadistic at some points... and neither of them would have it any other way.

The main reason they rarely spent time together was because they were mainly focused on each other's physical needs, and they both took care of each other in that aspect in more than one way. When they tried to have a more emotional connection to each other, it fucked up their heads and they barely lasted a week before having to split up with each other. Like Vega, Juri had slept with many people. And also, like Vega, none of those men gave her the lustful, powerful sex that she needed quite like Vega did.

"What would you like to drink?" Vega asked.

"I'll have what ever you're having," Juri smirked.

Vega tapped on the bar three times with his knuckles, causing the barmaid to whimper. "Could you make my friend here a rum and coke?" he asked, calm as a cucumber.

"Y-yes, sir!" said the barmaid, standing up from behind the bar to grab another glass and start fixing Juri's drink for her.

"So, a friend?" Juri asked in mock shock.

"Let's face it, my beauty; it's one of the nicer things I've called you in the past," Vega replied with a smirk.

"I see your body has seen it's fair share of fights," Juri said, looking Vega's frame up and down. "Or have you just been having fun with a bunch of whores who can't give it to you as good as I do?"

"It's a little bit of both, but mostly the fights. After Shadaloo disbanded and that little pet Chun-Li took Bison captive, Balrog returned to professional boxing and Sagat ran away back to Thailand to teach his family and friends muay thai."

"And then there's you. Picking fights with whoever you want, picking up whoever you want... I knew you were aggressive, but I never expected this," Juri said with a smirk as she looked at the scars adorning Vega's chiseled frame and muscular arms.

"Well, what have you been doing all this time?" Vega asked curiously as the barmaid handed the pink-eyed assassin her drink before hiding under the bar again.

"Besides killing for a little bit of extra cash here and there, I've mostly been fooling around with whoever I wanted. I'll be honest, I've had more fun watching paint dry than with half the people I woke up next to," Juri replied.

"They must have been some very pathetic men if you can compare them to watching paint dry."

Juri merely chuckled and drank down her rum and coke in one shot. Vega was still enamoured in Juri's chuckle; it sounded every bit as dark, sexy, and dangerous as the woman herself.

"There was more than just men, darling," Juri responded matter-of-factly. Vega simply chuckled and shrugged it off.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, my dear," the Spaniard replied as he took a sip of his own drink.

"So, I have a question, and I want you to answer honestly," Juri said, resting her hand on Vega's left shoulder. Vega remained silent, allowing Juri to ask her question. "Were any of the girls you fucked even worth your time?"

"If they were worth my time, I doubt I'd be in this bar right now, sitting still with you. In fact, I could have easily picked up the first girl I laid eyes on and she'd already be on her knees in front of me by now," Vega replied, giving a rather blunt answer to Juri's rather blunt question.

"I bet she would," replied Juri. "On her knees, taking that long, thick cock in her hands and trying to get her lips over that big head, hopelessly trying to deep throat the whole thing without her eyes watering..." the pink-eyed assassin's hand wandered lower to Vega's abs on his stomach as she spoke. "And you'd enjoy watching her little punishments simply for the pleasures you would receive."

"Pleasures? Please. Most of the girls I've been with since you and I... went our separate ways," Vega replied, not wanting to use the term 'broke up' because he didn't consider them an item, "They have been nothing more than doe-eyed little cubs whose tiny claws couldn't fell a butterfly."

"Speaking of claws, aren't you gonna lose that thing?" Juri asked, gesturing to the claw still on Vega's wrist. The Spaniard simply smiled and removed his claw, throwing it at the wall nearest to him, making it stick to the wall, it's prongs jutting as it wobbled from the impact.

"I get your point, Vega. If any of the people I messed around with had a bucket of water, they couldn't make me wet. And speaking of points, I'm glad you decided not to use your claw during the fun we had together."

"Well," Vega said, downing the rest of his drink, "I figured it was fair, considering it was you who did most of the scratching."

As Vega's glass hit the table, the barmaid, still hiding under it, got up and cried from being scared. She ran to the back of the bar to quickly grab her coat and purse before taking off through a rear entrance.

"So, what kind of fun are you up for tonight? A battle to the death, or a girl who can give you the night of your life?"

"If I chose battle to the death, I may be at a disadvantage," Vega replied, gesturing to his claw which was still embedded in the wall. "But if I chose the girl who could give me the night of my life, then she'd have a lot of expectations to live up to."

Juri laughed her rich, dark laugh and stood up from her stool, walking over to Vega's claw and picking it out of the wall. During this, Vega gazed at Juri's rump. He couldn't help himself from doing it, and as soon as Juri turned around, she saw Vega still staring at her. Juri easily picked the claw out of the wall, throwing it to Vega.

"And if you're as good at fighting as I hear you've gotten," Juri spoke, breaking the silence, "then we both have some expectations to live up to, don't we?"

Vega attached his claw to his left wrist, and decided not to bother putting his mask on, before saying "You'll be seeing red by the time I'm done with you."

"Are you talking about the fight we're having now or the sex we're gonna have later?" Juri teased.

Vega didn't answer, instead rushing at Juri and slashing with his claw. Juri dodged it and landed a kick to the back of Vega's left shin, causing the Spaniard to spin around quickly and attempt another slash. This one connected, with two of the claw's three blades catching Juri on her right cheek, giving it two thin lines with some pale red blood slowly dripping from them. Instead of wincing in pain, Juri dabbed a finger against the cuts and teasingly licked the blood from her finger.

"Mmm... I taste good."

"I should know," Vega retorted with a smirk before Juri charged at Vega again, throwing a kick at him, which was narrowly caught by Vega's right hand. But before the Spaniard could get any room to breathe, Juri's other foot swung upwards and hit Vega in the solar plexus, causing him to back away as Juri flipped and landed on her hands, keeping perfect balance before rolling backwards and standing up straight.

"You've gotten a lot stronger," Vega said, before taking off his claw and throwing it, the claw clanging as it landed near a stool. "But so have I."

"Oh, so you want to fight me without your weapon? I must admit, that's a rare act of kindness on your part," the pink-eyed assassin replied.

"Kindness?" Vega asked before letting out his signature laugh. "You misunderstand, my pet; the claw was just slowing me down. I don't need it to defeat you."

"Good, because I hate kindness," Juri replied with a chuckle, charging at Vega again and sliding, hoping to take his legs out from under him. But Vega saw this one coming and jumped over her, doing a perfect flip before landing behind her and laughing once more, frustrating Juri.

"What's so funny?"

"Even after all this time, you still have that fire in your eyes," Vega answered as Juri stood back to her feet, the two of them running at each other and catching each other's hands in a struggle of strength. "But I'm guessing that fire hasn't been there for a while."

"You're too right, it hasn't. I haven't had a good scrap like this in ages!" Juri replied excitedly.

"And just to think, the night is far from over," Vega said, spinning away from Juri and sweeping his foot low to trip her up, and he succeeded in doing so, making Juri fall hard on the floor, the back of her head hitting the wooden floor of the pub. Juri bit back a moan of pain before kicking her feet at Vega's legs, trying to make him fall, but it was to no avail as Vega once again jumped out of the way, landing carefully on the bar with catlike agility.

"So, have your expectations been fulfilled, Juri?" Vega asked as he let out a few breaths. "Are my fighting skills up to par? Or do you want more?"

Juri licked her lips and let out her dark, sexy laugh once more. She twisted her hips and legs around before spinning upwards and jumping away to land squarely on the bar of the pub, kicking away the glasses and bottles of alcohol as she sauntered over to Vega.

"They certainly have," said the pick-eyed assassin as she reached Vega, resting her hands on his shoulders. "But now let's see if I can fulfill your expectations."

Before another word was spoken, Juri's mouth made a dash for Vega's own, connecting the two in a searing hot kiss. Not wanting to waste any time, Vega's tongue instantly darted inside Juri's mouth, their lips and tongues connected in a fierce battle. All that Vega could think of was how the kiss was better than any of the drunk floozies he had had his way with.

But this thought was broken when Juri disconnected from the kiss and jumped off the bar, Vega joining her shortly afterwards. With a chuckle, she winked at him and backed away as she removed the spider-like shirt that barely held her breasts in it, removing it and throwing it away. Her nipples were already hard and her pink pupils were dilated.

"Are you going to make me your little fuck slave again?" asked Juri.

"Now, what ever made you think you weren't my little toy?" Vega teased, kissing Juri's neck as his hands palmed her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them together softly. Juri's hands made their way down to Vega's crotch, teasing his hardening cock through his pants.

"All those whores that you fucked when you were gone, that's what. I bet you must have left all their innocent little cunts red and sore," Juri said, gripping Vega's cock hard through his pants. "And with a dick like this, I would not be surprised."

Juri then got on her knees, pulling Vega's pants down to reveal his cock, springing free from it's clothed prison. She instantly took it in hand, stroking along the thick shaft as her tongue darting out and licked the head, twirling the little slit at the tip of his cock before she moved forward, her tongue revolving around Vega's cock head.

The pink-eyed assassin moaned silently to herself as her left hand pulled back and reached for her chest, fondling her left tit in her hands, pinching the already hard nipple and shuddering at their sensitivity already. She then dragged her right hand up her body before sliding it downwards into her pants, rubbing her bare pussy, making her moan more.

"This is a position I've missed seeing you in," Vega teased.

Juri pulled back briefly from Vega's cock, looking up at him as her thumb and index finger twisted around her clitoris. "To think, if I hadn't found you at this bar I would be in this position without your meat in my mouth."

"It must be tiring, laying back with your fingers deep inside your pussy, pretending it's me buried to the hilt inside you," Vega replied.

"It's a good thing I'm not pretending now, isn't it? Saying that, we aren't that far in yet," Juri said.

Without another word, Vega grabbed Juri's pigtails and thrust his cock into her mouth. She managed to take about half of his length before Vega started thrusting in and out slowly. As his penis moved in and out of Juri's mouth, Juri had thrust her fingers deep inside of her cunt, thrusting them as far inside her as they could go within the confines of her pants. It's a good thing that panties weren't a problem, considering she never really wore any.

Juri smiled widely as Vega thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. Juri liked it when Vega got rough, but knew that Vega was at least smart enough to not treat Juri like a walking bag of flesh with three holes and a pair of breasts. Juri's smile grew again as Vega grabbed the back of her head, his cock going all the way inside her throat, without any signs of gagging. Vega's balls slapped repeatedly against Juri's chin as he thrust his dick into her mouth.

'Fuck... it has been so long since I've been treated like this. And to think, if he's this rough with my mouth, I can't wait to get my ass and my pussy fucked and filled nice and proper,' Juri thought as her eyes watered and she fingered herself faster, moaning slightly and making Vega smile. Juri was, of course, used to everyday pain, but even still she was lucky to walk right every night after the multiple pleasures Vega had given her.

Vega then stopped thrusting, looking down on Juri instead and smiling widely. He slammed his cock all the way into her mouth, holding it still as she felt his meat slide down her throat. She fingered herself faster, continuing until she reached an almighty orgasm, her juices spraying onto her fingers and onto the crotch of her pants. She moaned as she came, her mouth and teeth gingerly clamping down on Vega's cock as she shuddered in pleasure.

Vega gave Juri a light slap on her left cheek for biting down on his cock, soft as the bite was. He pulled back from her, looking down for any marks before Juri stood up, pulling down her soaked pants to reveal her nude, wet pussy, still shivering from her previous orgasm.

"That slap was child's play compared to what is coming, Juri," Vega said.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Vega. Just give me the good time," Juri said with a wink.

Vega got down on his knees and started kissing Juri from her ankles up to her inner thighs. He teased Juri as he kissed the inside of her thigh, very rarely breathing on her pussy lips as part of his teasing. Juri's eyes rolled back with each breath she felt on her pussy from Vega, almost cumming more and more each time.

"Fuck... eat me, Vega..." Juri almost pleaded as her eyes went wider still.

Vega's tongue dragged along Juri's vagina lips in a quick lick, barely even a millisecond long. Nonetheless, Juri shivered and writhed n pleasure. Even though Vega was the one on his knees, he was still in control. That's how it was before, and Juri had to smile; sure, she would have liked to be the dominant one now and then, but she found it better when she just gave in to Vega. Not because it satisfied the Spaniard, but because it was far more satisfying to her than anything else.

Juri snapped out of her haze as she felt another lick on her slit, this one longer, before Vega went back to licking her thigh, making the pink-eyed assassin whimper in an almost pleading tone. She hesitantly reached a hand to the back of Vega's head, but he slapped it away, continuing to lick her thighs.

"P-please, Vega..." Juri begged. "Lick inside me... I need it..."

"You've really become more submissive. And here I thought you would have taken control of the men you were with," Vega replied as he shifted around underneath Juri, his mouth now level with Juri's pussy lips.

"Those weren't men. They were barely even boys. The women I slept with were more manly than most boys I was with," Juri retorted as she eagerly anticipated Vega's tongue, waiting for it to connect with her cunt lips.

"Then what does that make me?" Vega asked, leaning closer.

"That makes you the only man who is even worth my time," Juri replied.

The pink-eyed assassin then threw her head back in joy as Vega finally attached his lips to her pussy, licking her slit and covering it in his saliva as he reveled in tasting her delicious juices for the first time in a long time.

"AH, YES!" cried Juri as she felt his magical tongue licking and lapping at her core, reaching her hands up to rub her breasts as Vega continued to go to work. She started to knead and tweak her sensitive nipples, squeezing the buds as Vega's pace fastened.

Vega reached a hand up to rub Juri's clit as his tongue continued to work on her pussy lips, making her moan and already start to feel an orgasm brewing in her loins. She reached one hand down and pushed Vega's head against her entrance, wanting his tongue inside her wet hole. The Spaniard smiled and pushed the tip of his tongue into her hole, much to both Juri's chagrin and delight.

"MORE!" Juri screeched.

Finally, Vega caved in and buried his tongue inside her pussy, pushing it past her moist lips and licking around inside her, his nose pressed against her clit and inhaling her delicious, sweet scent. He lapped wildly inside her hole as she constricted around his tongue, cumming hard and coating his mouth face in her juices time and time again. Vega slipped his hands around to grab Juri's ass, slapping it hard before slipping down to her thighs and silently coaxing her to wrap them around his head. When she did, Vega stood up with Juri's legs around his neck, pinning her up high against the wall as he stood up, licking her tasty pussy hole and making her squeal wildly.

"OH, GOD YES! EAT THAT PUSSY LIKE YOU OWN IT!"

Vega grunted loudly and carried on with twisting his tongue inside her wet hole, making her juice and cum even more. He pulled back for as much as Juri's thighs allowed before attaching his lips to Juri's clitoris, sucking on it as he worked a finger into her pussy lips, rubbing them softly before pushing inside. More juice leaked from her entrance, covering her thighs and Vega's face once more.

"Your cunt tastes as delicious as ever, Juri," Vega complimented, managing to stop licking her clit for a while before reattaching his lips to it, sucking hard as he slipped another finger into her hole, pumping it hard inside her and causing her to scream loudly as her juices squirted onto his fingers and face again.

"I want your cock inside me! In my ass, in my pussy, in my mouth... fill my dirty fuck holes and own me like only you know how! Cover me and fill me with your hot fucking spunk! FUCK!"

Vega gently bit on Juri's clitoris before unwrapping her legs from around his neck and setting her down on the ground. Juri removed her gloves and leaned down to remove the foot wraps from her feet. Vega followed suit, removing his shoes, socks, and the red sash around his waist before Juri pulled his trousers all the way down. She then stood up and took his hand, leading him over to a booth in the pub. She bent over the seat of the booth, reaching a hand back to spread her cunt lips apart.

"Get over here and fuck me with that huge cock. Ruin my cunt again... Fill me with that meaty pole and make me scream."

Vega needed no further initiative than the beautiful, deadly woman in front of him. He immediately grabbed her hips and proceeded to shove his length inside her waiting pussy, his head slipping in with ease, no doubt due to the many orgasms he had given her earlier. She was still dripping now, which Vega took note of. He reached a hand around to rub her clitoris as he thrust hard back and forth into her, doing away with any further foreplay.

Vega pushed back and forth with his hips as his cock slid in and out of Vega's hot, tight pussy, filling her up with each movement he made, making her moan aloud. A smirk formed on the Spaniard's face and he reached his hands over to grab Juri's hair, pulling on it as he thrust back and forth into her moist opening. He hammered into her harder and deeper as he pulled her hair, making her head jerk back as one of his hands went down to slap Juri's rump, making her squeal and chuckle.

"Mmm, yes! I love it when you play rough with me."

Vega smiled. He loved treating her rough almost as much as he loved hearing her dirty talking. As she kept moaning from another impending climax, Vega thrust faster and deeper into her, his testicles slapping against her thighs as he thrust. The hand that was slapping Juri's ass moved around and stroked a pair of fingers on her wet, throbbing clit, rotating his fingers around at a fast pace that matched his fucking.

Juri screeched loudly as another orgasm overtook her, causing her juices to squirt out over the floor, Vega's cock, and Vega's finger. Vega licked the juices off of his fingers before reaching the hand up and slapping Juri's face, harder than he did earlier when Juri was sucking his cock. She let out a dark laugh and sucked on Vega's fingers, taking them to the knuckle to get her juices off them.

"Fuck! Fill my dirty little cunt hole with your seed, Vega... I know you have more than enough to fill me twice over!" Juri demanded, screaming again.

Vega pulled out of Juri and went to sit down on the booth seat, waiting for Juri to come over and squat down on his cock. She instantly took his length all the way in to the hilt as she rode him, facing him as his hands reached to grip her hips, his cock thrusting up at a fast pace in her pussy. Juri leaned down and kissed Vega roughly, biting his lip and drawing some blood as they fucked. Juri reached down to rub her clit as Vega grunted with his thrusts, a sure sign that he was getting close.

"Here it comes!" Vega yelled, still thrusting as his cum rose up through his cock, spilling out inside her. Juri's eyes rolled back at this as she experienced another orgasm from feeling her cunt being filled with his cum, her own juices squirting onto his organ as she moaned aloud.

Juri eventually got her breathing back under control before giving Vega a sultry wink before sitting up from his cock, his cum dripping out of her well-fucked pussy. She turned around and squatted back down, her back facing him as his still erect cock pointing straight at her entrance. She took hold of his dick and positioned it against her opening, rubbing his cock head against it before pushing it inside her, sitting down on it and moaning the whole while.

This was Vega's favourite position; not because he preferred the woman being on top, but because he knew his work was far from over. He grabbed under Juri's hips and lifted her legs up, spreading them wide before Juri got the hint and put her hands over Vega's to let him know that she could hold herself up. Vega then started a powerful thrusting from underneath, reaching a hand around to rub her sensitive clitoris as he thrusted.

The Spaniard landed a few swift slaps to Juri's ass as he thrust up into her, his right hand still rubbing her button and threatening to bring on yet another explosive orgasm to the pink-eyed assassin. It was working, but instead of forcing it out of her, Vega stopped rubbing her clitoris to build the orgasm up. He did this at least four more times before Juri had finally had enough and rubbed her own clit, screaming to the stars as she was fucked to another awesome climax.

"OH GOD, FUCK ME! I CAN'T FUCKING STOP CUMMING!" Juri cried out as she squirted again, hard enough to make her pussy shiver as Vega's cock continued to invade her cunt while covered in more of her juices with each thrust.

Juri stood up from Vega's cock and told Vega to stand up, which he did. Juri then sat and laid back on the seat of the booth, reaching her hands down to her feet and pulling them up until they reached her head. She kept them held up there as Vega got the hint and positioned himself on top of her, pushing his cock all the way inside her immediately and thrusting at a relentless pace yet again. His hands moved for her breasts, tweaking and pulling hard on her nipples as he fucked her into the booth.

"Oh, fuck! Punish that cunt, Vega! Make me forget about all those worthless one night stands! All I want to remember is your huge cock plowing my tight cunt into oblivion! Fuck my ass, fuck my pussy, fuck my slutty mouth! Fill all of me!" Juri commanded as she looked Vega directly in the eyes.

Juri's infamously dirty mouth managed to finally form a sentence over all of the orgasms she was experienced. With almost each thrust, she sprayed more of her juices out onto Vega's invading dick, yelling his name coupled with a curse word - many times multiple curse words - each time. Eventually Vega felt his own downfall and as Juri yelled out "OH, FUCKING YES!" Vega filled her cunt to the brim with more of his spunk, causing her to cum multiple times thanks to both his pace, his speed, and his playing with her tits.

"Oh, God! Fill my slutty ass, Vega! Wreck my ass with your cock!" Juri commanded.

Vega reached down to grab Juri's hips, picking her up until his still hard cock was pointed straight at her asshole. Juri smiled at Vega as she wrapped her arms around the Spaniard's neck, licking her lips because she knew that although he was standing up, lifting her like she was a mere toy, he would not lose any of his pace or power. He pushed his cock inside her asshole, making her moan out loud. Vega was thankful that Juri's cunt juices made it easier for his dick to slip into her back passage, thrusting faster and deeper inside her.

He grunted with his pace as he thrusted, going fast and hard without relent, his nuts slapping against her thighs and making her scream, her nails digging into his back as he fucked her asshole for all he was worth. Juri reached her hands down and buried two fingers of her right hand into her pussy, thrusting back and forth as the two fingers on her left hand worked on her clit, rubbing it hard and fast.

Juri once again squirted multiple times, almost as if each time Vega's cock slid all the way inside her ass to the balls, she came harder each time, covering his cock, balls and lower body with more and more of her sweet juices. Juri reached a bit further down and scooped some of her own juices up, sucking her fingers dry before pulling Vega in for a hard kiss, allowing them both to once again taste the excretions of Juri's sweet cunt.

Vega could feel himself getting close yet again, and Juri's moans and screams and dirty talking weren't helping matters much. But Vega didn't mind; after all, it had been a long time since he enjoyed himself like this. He hadn't been able to let himself go in the longest time, but thanks to Juri, he finally could. Feeling her nails in his back again, her lips on his, and missing how her dirty little fuck holes felt around his cock... he needed this. And he would not waste any more time.

"Come on, Vega! Fill my ass up! Fill it like you did with my cunt! FUCK ME!" Juri yelled as she had another cunt-shattering orgasm. Vega didn't waste much time in obeying Juri's commands as his cum soared through the tip of his cock, filling her anus - and then some - to the brim with his warm seed.

Now came Juri's favourite part: The facial. Since the split with Vega, she had been painted white plenty of times, but none of the men she was with had a big enough brush, or the fine precision that was required to do it. But after Vega's cum had finished filling her ass, he pulled out, she got on her knees, and opened her mouth with her tongue fully extended outwards, awaiting his hot seed to coat her face as her cunt and rump still dripped with his spunk. Vega's right hand wrapped around his dick and started to jerk it hard while his left reached behind the back of Juri's head, controlling where he would cum.

"Cover me the fuck up, Vega. Cover my dirty, slutty fucking face. I'll walk out wearing it like a scar, letting people know that only you give me the hard fucking I deserve. My holes are yours to fuck and abuse. Cum all over my face, Vega."

And that was all the Spaniard needed. He couldn't stop himself as rope after rope of his spunk tore through the air. The first three were big enough to land over Juri's forehead and land in her hair, too, with one of them covering her right eye. The fourth and fifth wads of cum landed on her left eye and her nose respectively. The sixth shot again landed high, but was a bigger droplet than the previous five as it also covered her bottom lip. His seventh and eighth shots covered both her cheeks while a ninth landed on her tongue and a final two more dribbled out and landed on her breasts.

After their very wild escapades, they put their clothes back on, not bothering to clean up in the bathroom at the bar. True to her word, Juri walked out wearing the cum on her face like a dirty mask, making many turn and wonder if it wasn't just a day at the spa gone wrong. Vega walked out wearing the big brown coat, his mask and claw resting in the coat's left pocket. As Juri turned to him and gave him a naughty smirk followed with a wink, Vega smiled as he realized that she may not be the perfect woman, but she was everything that Vega loved about himself: A deadly beauty. And to him, beauty was perfection. That's all he needs.

* * *

**Sorry if I went a little over the top with this one. But it was an idea that was brewing for a while in my head, and I've always thought that Juri and Vega seemed like one of those video game couples that could give each other a run for their money in the sack. Anyway, this will be my last story of 2013. I will see you all in 2014 with more stories, more one-shots, and more awesomeness! Take care, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
